1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heated body massagers. More specifically, the invention is a portable, strap-on, heated, multi-positional body massager with plural flexible arm and leg portions. The arm and leg portions are provided with electric motors having offset weights. The motors are designed to generate opposed distorted-harmonic frequency vibrations in the arm and leg portions. Hand operated switches are utilized to control heat, which is applied to the arm portions, and to control electric power to the motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,250 (Stubbs), U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,303 (Williams), U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,502 (Hunt), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,131 (Omandam et al.) exemplify types of portable strap on body massagers which are known in the art. It is noted, however, that none of the cited patents contemplate the application of plural motors to generate opposed distorted-harmonic frequency vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,443 (Lie), U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,718 (Britton et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,543 (Newcombe) describe body massagers of the hand held type. Again it is noted that the instant patents are silent as to the concept of adapting plural motors to generate opposed distorted-harmonic frequency vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,154 (Knop) shows a vibrator adapted to be inserted under a mattress or seat cushion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose an electric portable strap on massage device having flexible arm and leg members and plural motors as described and claimed in the instant invention.